


What does it mean to me?

by Rinkashin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkashin/pseuds/Rinkashin
Summary: Only a few weeks have passed since Victor moved into the Yu-Topia Onsen and started being Yuuri's coach."No one in the world knows your true eros Yuuri, can you show me what it is soon?" This sentence has been resonating in Yuuri's mind since he heard it. If only Viktor knew who Yuuri was actually thinking of as he performed eros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy... sh** I don't know how long it took me to write this but this turned out to be a lot harder than I thought... meh whatever episode 4 airs tomorrow~ \\(o_o)/
> 
> The spaces got messed up as I copied it... T_T
> 
> People !!!!SMUT WARNING AS FUCK LOOK A THE TAGS!!!!

Yuuri had been having some rough weeks with his feelings, since his dance to On love: Eros he understood what it really meant to him… and it was Viktor. His feelings were going rampage, it felt like going through puberty again. He never thought Viktor would end up being the person he jerked off to… again.  
It was late in the evening, Viktor was already taking a bath as Yuuri came into the Onsen to relax after training. "Yuuriiiiii~" Viktor greeted with an enthusiastic tone in his voice and open arms as he stood up. “Calm down some guests are sleeping…” Yuuri said. He had seen Viktor naked… way too often, but no matter how many times Yuuri saw the body of the Russian athlete, he was astonished at its sight every single time. 

Yuuri awkwardly entered the bath, normally it wouldn't bother him to bath with other men, usually there were other guests in the Onsen, but he was alone this time... with his Idol, the person he admired the most and it was unbearable.   
"Yuuri sit down next to me" Viktor said as he splashed the water next to him to call him over. Yuuri obliged at this gest but he was sure that it wasn't a good idea to be so close to Viktor with his feelings going crazy. He had been fantasizing a lot more about Viktor since he became his coach, no wonder... Having the real thing next to you is a lot different than looking at a mere poster. He couldn't help but stare at Viktor's body, scan every inch of him, even that what the water covered.

Viktor noticed Yuuri's distressed face, he turned his body to face Yuuri's. "Yuuri you seem distracted, did something happen?" Viktor asked with a concerned face... pulling Yuuri's chin up slightly and towards himself with his hand as he always did. Yuuri gasped as Viktor touched his face, he was staring at Viktor's body and the sudden touch caught him off guard. He moved away covering his mouth out of embarrassment due to the sound he just made. His heart sank, he turned even redder than he was, he just hoped that Viktor didn't notice that he was staring at him.   
"I... I'm fine.. I just... “Yuuri couldn't even finish the sentence as Viktor came closer once again.   
“Yuuri you can tell me everything, I want to know everything about you I told you the day I started being your coach”. Viktor closed in on Yuuri once again, holding one of Yuuri’s hands (it seemed that Russians have a different sense of personal space). But Yuuri couldn’t stay close to Viktor, his heart was pounding and he was flustered. He had already been thinking about Viktor all day and now he was so close to him, he could almost feel Viktor’s breath on his skin.

“I..I.. I gotta go…” Yuuri loosened himself from Viktor’s grab, put a towel on and headed out of the Onsen directly into his room as fast as he could. Leaving Viktor behind with a sorrowed face.  
He was panting as he reached the room and closed the door behind him, he ran as fast as he could, he couldn’t let Viktor see him with a hard on... never. Not being able to lock the door bothered him the most, but he couldn’t hold in the tension…

He laid on the bed trying to think about something else, trying to get soft again but it felt like when he was younger it was an urge that wouldn’t go away, he unwillingly started rubbing himself against the sheets, it didn’t take long for his arm to take over and start stroking himself from the shaft to the tip. He picked out the few of the posters he had hung down of Viktor and put them next to him. He knew it was wrong but he was so used to use them as jerk off material…

Just as he was getting started, he heard footsteps coming towards his room, he immediately covered himself with the blankets and threw the posters under his pillow. He heard a soft knock on the door, before Yuuri could say anything Viktor had already opened the door and entered the room, he was wearing his green hippari.  
“Viktor! Ever heard about knocking?!” Yuuri yelled but it was already too late.

The tall silver haired man hat already sat down on Yuuri’s bed “I did knock” he answered with a perplexed face. Yuuri was laying on his bed, all rolled up in his blanket trying to cover himself… “Yuuri what happened? You seem off today” he said as he ruffled through Yuuri’s hair. “Viktor… please just go now…” Yuuri said as he sank his head even deeper into the blanket. “I’m not going until you tell me what’s wrong, did you hurt yourself? Let me see!” Viktor tried to pull Yuuri’s blanket off him, of course Yuuri just pulled back in that moment yelling “Viktor stop! I’m fine!” but Viktor didn’t listen and was a lot stronger than Yuuri, he managed to rip the blankets off him.

As soon as Viktor noticed Yuuri's naked body, especially with him being erect he let go of the blanket. Yuuri quickly grabbed it again and sat up covering himself. "Do.. Don't look…” Yuuri said as he covered his face as well to hide the fact that he was so red out of embarrassment. "You could have just told me... “Viktor said as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Tell you what?! Hey I've a hard on please don't come in?" Yuuri yelled. "I know your sense of privacy is different… but you can't just barge in like that!" Yuuri noticed he had raised his voice a lot and looked down. "I didn't mean to yell at you but... You really can't just come in and less just pull my blankets off me!" 

"Yuuri... Tye Krasyvaya... don't cover yourself" Viktor said as he closed the gap between both of them, leaning with his hands on the bed. His face was almost brushing Yuuri's.   
"What is that supposed to mean? You said you would teach me Russian but you never really did... “ Yuuri said as he backed up a bit, Viktor was too close... Way too close.   
“It means you are beautiful Yuuri" Viktor said as he picked up Yuuri's hand and kissed it. "Let me see you Yuuri” Viktor repeated once again. "Why... It's not like you haven't seen me naked... And what for? “Yuuri blushed and looked away as he said this. 

“I want to know everything about you Yuuri, I want to see every side of you" Viktor said as he ripped the blanket off Yuuri again throwing it on the floor, leaving him naked on his bed, still having a semi hard on. Yuuri immediately covered himself with his hands, Viktor slowly pushed Yuuri down “If you wanted to see me so much while you did this you could have asked” Viktor said and smiled as he pulled the posters that were already showing out from under the pillow. “Don’t look at those!” Yuuri said right away and snatched them away from Viktor, he was so embarrassed he started trembling. “Yuuri… you should be ashamed…” Viktor said and Yuuri felt as if something broke inside of him… “You are still using the posters when you have me here, shame on you” Viktor said as he caressed Yuuri’s face. “Wh.. what?” Yuuri was teary eyed and couldn’t say more as Viktor leaned in and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. Yuuri immediately turned red as Viktor slowly lifted his lips from him and covered his mouth. “Viktor… I…” Yuuri couldn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t know what to say, and more important he couldn’t believe this was happening to him. 

“Is something wrong?” Viktor asked with a concerned face. “Are you just playing with me?... because if you are please stop, I really like you and I couldn’t stand you messing with my feelings…” Yuuri said as he sat up. “I’ve never seen you being so direct Yuuri” Viktor said astonished “But as I’ve told you before I love katsudon” Viktor laughed, Yuuri was still flustered mostly because he was still sitting naked in front of Viktor… “For real now Yuuri… you have always caught my eye, especially after I saw you skate my routine, I can’t remember the last time I desired something so much and this time it’s you” Viktor said as he grabbed Yuuri’s head to pull him in for another kiss. “Viktor…” Yuuri tried to speak but Viktor licked his lips at that moment, it was like he was asking for permission to keep going, Yuuri slowly opened his mouth to let Viktor explore it with his tongue, the moves were gentle but at the same time passionate, Yuuri slowly started moving his tongue as well brushing it softly against Viktor’s. He proceeded to move to Yuuri’s neck kissing it softly and gently licking it. Before he noticed Yuuri was hard again, Viktor’s touch felt too good, it was everything he always imagined.  
“Yuuri..” Viktor whispered into his ear as he licked it “How far am I allowed to go?” Viktor backed up to look into Yuuri’s eyes. 

“We can… you know… go all the way” Yuuri blushed “I.. I’ve never been with a man… I’ve played with myself with some toys… but…” Viktor placed his index finger on Yuuri’s mouth to shush him “I would be honoured to be your first” Viktor pushed Yuuri down again and placed himself on top of him. “If there is something you don’t like tell me…” Viktor said as he leaned onto Yuuri’s neck and started licking it, sucking it softly as he played with Yuuri’s nipples with his hand. He started being more aggressive sucking harder to leave a hickey on Yuuri, he whimpered at this movement. Viktor slowly started moving towards Yuuri’s chest with his mouth leaving a trace of hickeys behind him, as soon as he reached Yuuri’s nipple he started to suck it slowly playing with the other with his hand. Yuuri couldn’t help but moan at this gesture. “You seem to be very sensible here…” Yuuri said as he nibbled on Yuuri’s nipples. “Don’t hold yourself back, it means that you are liking it” Viktor smiled as he said this and sat up once again, Yuuri only nodded he couldn’t even speak he was already panting out of lust, the places Viktor touched left a pleasant burning sensation behind. 

“Look at you…” Viktor licked his lips as he grabbed Yuuri’s erect cock “Yuuri… I want you to be mine, you are so beautiful” he started stroking it slowly from the shaft to the tip, Yuuri was unwillingly already moving his hips at the strokes. It didn’t take long before Viktor bend down as kissed the tip of Yuuri’s cock, he then proceeded to lick it from the shaft to the tip, Viktor rubbed his tongue against Yuuri’s tip before putting it in his mouth and started sucking. Yuuri started panting in sync with Viktor’s movement. “Viktor… stop… or I’m going to cum” Yuuri said as he grabbed onto the sheets for support. Viktor deep throated Yuuri’s cock once more before he stopped sucking it.

“Now we wouldn’t want that?” Viktor smiled as he held Yuuri’s shaft tight to prevent him from cumming. “Viktor… could you please undress, I don’t want to be the only one naked…” Yuuri blushed, as soon as he heard this Viktor started taking the top part of his hippari off. “Should I take this off too?” Viktor smiled as he placed his hand on his crotch. Yuuri hadn’t noticed that Viktor was rock hard as well, you could perfectly see its shape through the green fabric. Yuuri sat up a little to be at the high of Viktor’s crotch “Let… let me…” Yuuri didn’t even finish his sentence as Viktor had already moved in front of him, his crotch was perfectly at Yuuri’s height.

“I’m not really experienced at this… please don’t be mad if it isn’t good” Yuuri said as he turned red. “Yuuri… don’t be so self-conscious, it’s gonna be fine” Viktor said as he smiled and caressed Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri put his mouth over the erect cock through the fabric and started nibbling on it softly, he proceeded to pull Viktor’s pants down, he was a bit perplexed at the sight of Viktor’s hard cock, he had seen it before… but never like this, it was much bigger than he had imagined… it did fir perfectly to someone of Viktor’s height though.   
He put it in his mouth and started sucking it repeatedly, it wasn’t his first time giving a blow job but… well it was the second so he really didn’t have much experience, he tried to mimic the way Viktor did it on him but he couldn’t even put the half of it on his mouth. Viktor grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head gently to hold him, Viktor started moving into Yuuri’s mouth, he still was very gentle though. Yuuri tried to take more of it into his mouth but it only ended up in him coughing.

“Yuuri no need to get ahead of yourself” Viktor smiled “It takes practice” he said as he chuckled. He kissed Yuuri’s head before sitting back on the bed again. “Yuuri do you have any lube and condoms?” Viktor asked, as he remembered they would need them.  
“Uh.. Yes..” Yuuri stood up and went to the closet there was a small box hidden behind all the clothes, he pulled out the lube. Viktor couldn’t directly see into the box but he noticed the ‘toys’ Yuuri mentioned earlier. Yuuri sat on the bed again, with his legs crossed as he handed the lube over to Viktor “I.. I don’t have any condoms here… I don’t mind not using one but we don’t have to do it all the way if it’s a problem” Yuuri looked down ashamed.

Viktor lifted up Yuuri’s face with his hand once again and leaned for a gentle kiss “I don’t mind, just lay down comfortably” Viktor said as he smiled. He lowered himself again over Yuuri’s cock and licked it to tease him. “Yuuri bend your knees up please” Viktor said as he opened the lube and put some over his middle finger. Yuuri obliged and raised his waist up a bit. “Perfect” Viktor smiled and started rubbing Yuuri’s entrance with his finger, the lube was ice cold to the touch but it still felt extremely good. “You don’t have to worry so much… I.. I’ve played with myself quite a few times, so you don’t have to be that gentle with me…” Yuuri said as he blushed and covered his face with one hand out of embarrassment. Viktor only smiled and kept rubbing Yuuri’s entrance “Well then… relax” Viktor said as he pushed his middle finger into Yuuri and started moving it in and out slowly.

Yuuri grabbed the sheets as Viktor entered him, it felt a lot different than when he did it himself, it felt ten times better. Viktor didn't wait long before he inserted a second finger, slowly stretching Yuuri's entrance as he moved his fingers in and out. Yuuri started moaning softly in sync of Viktor's movements. "Viktor... Could you... Umm... Could you use one more?" Yuuri covered his face with his hands once again, nobody had ever seen him like that… he was so embarrassed of himself, even more as he asked Viktor to put more fingers into him but he was enjoying it so much. Viktor didn't even react at this pledge he immediately put a third finger into Yuuri and started increasing the pace. Yuuri had to cover his mouth to stop him from moaning even louder, after all he didn't want anyone to hear them.   
"How do you want me to do it?" Viktor asked as he stopped fingerings Yuuri and grabbed the lube once again. "Just like you are now..." Yuuri replied, he was just lying on his back he thought it would be the easiest for his first time. Viktor used some more lube on Yuuri's entrance and put a lot on himself, he truly didn't want it for Yuuri to be uncomfortable. 

Viktor closed the gap between them, rubbing his hard cock full of lube of Yuuri's entrance. "Relax..." Viktor said as he entered Yuuri slowly, Yuuri gasped as Viktor entered him, it did sting a bit but not as bad as he thought it would. "Just tell me when I can move..." Viktor said looking a Yuuri with a worried face. "Y…You can move... Just slowly please" Yuuri said as he grabbed Viktor's hand for comfort. Viktor obliged and started moving slowly, not even trying to increase the pace, he just wanted for Yuuri to get used to the feeling. After a while Viktor started moving a little faster, but still careful enough not to hurt Yuuri. “Viktor… don’t hold back it feels good…” Yuuri said as he grabbed his own cock and started stroking it and the pace of Viktor’s movements. Viktor didn’t wait long before he started thrusting into Yuuri, each time harder and faster until you could hear the sound of skin slapping together. “Yuuri… raise your waist higher” Viktor said as helped Yuuri, his knees were resting on his chest and his legs were raised up to rest on Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor kept thrusting into Yuuri making him moan at every move he made “Viktor… motto… motto… kudasai” Yuuri as he panted in sync with Viktor’s thrusts, he didn’t even realize he used his mother language as he kept stroking himself even faster and harder. “Yuuri… can you cum?” Viktor asked as he was almost as his limit, Yuuri only nodded at his question. Viktor started slowing the pace as he came, while Yuuri finished himself and shot his load onto his chest. “Do you have tissues…” Viktor said as he panted.

“Yes… in the drawer…” Yuuri said as he pointed towards the mentioned one. Viktor pulled out of Yuuri quickly grabbing the tissues and cleaning Yuuri. He blushed at this action… “You don’t have to do it for me…” Yuuri said as he sank his head. “But I want to” Viktor said as he kissed Yuuri’s forehead and finished cleaning himself. As he was done Viktor sat down on Yuuri’s bed. “You’ve never let me… but can I sleep here?” Viktor asked with a flustered face. Yuuri didn’t even hesitate a second as he answered ‘yes’. Viktor lied down next to Yuuri in a spooning position with Viktor of course being the big spoon. “Did you like it…?” Viktor asked as he kissed Yuuri’s back head. He noticed Yuuri was teary eyed “Did it hurt that much?” Viktor asked with a sad tone.   
“No…” Yuuri turned around to be face to face with Viktor “I’m just so happy” he said as he smiled and gave Viktor a little peck on the lips. Viktor just smiled and gave Yuuri another kiss on the forehead. “ya lyublyu tyebya…” Viktor said as he closed his eyes with Yuuri in his arms.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> For real... this took me like a week when a BillxDipper fanfic takes like an hour... This won't be the last Viktor x Yuuri fanfic ;3


End file.
